


Adventure Quest

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dragon Dean Winchester, Initial Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, One big scary and perverted dragon, Pain Kink, Top Dean, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrelated Winchesters (Supernatural), Virgin Sam Winchester, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: A boy with a thirst for excitement, who will stop at nothing to become the adventurer he's always dreamt of being.A hundreds of years old dragon, who has been terrorising the country for generations with its fiery wrath.The day these two meet is the day everything changes. Especially Sam's peaceful life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/gifts).



> Yep, this is clearly based on the Hobbit, don't judge, mister Cucumberbatch is one sexy ass dragon in that movie so yeah.
> 
> Also happy laaaaaaaaaaaaaaate birthday, Scarlet_Ribbons!

_**A safe fairytale is untrue to all worlds.** _

It was a quote he has heard somewhere before. He wasn’t sure where, or when, but it stuck with him. Every day, he has thought about those words. Every morning, he hoped. Every morning, he got out of bed wishing for something exciting to happen, for something to spice up his boring life by the countryside, in this peaceful little village his family has lived and died, for generations. The peaceful life everyone yearned for…was his greatest enemy.

Sam aspired to be an adventurer, after all!

“Old man!” The young boy grinned, running up to the man wearing a straw hat and unrolling a parchment, before nailing it to the wooden wall of his shop.

Sighing with a fond smile, the man stepped back to greet the kid. “Oh, Sammy! Here bright and early, huh? Have you finally decided to come help out with the shop?”

“I’m way too young and busy to be helping you sell equipment,” Sam scoffed, prancing over to the parchment on the wall.

“Sixteen is the perfect age to learn some responsibilities and come do some real work!” He gave Sam a couple hard pats on the back, teasing and laughing, before his expression shifted to one more serious as he watched the boy staring at the list on the parchment. “I really do wish you would give up that childish need for adventure, and start thinking of having a real job.”

Clearly annoyed, Sam turned to the older man with his arms crossed. “Uncle Agon, I’ve already told you, countless times.” He frowned, glancing at the list on the wall. “I want…more. More than this. Every day is such torture, and I just…” He shook his head, suddenly looking exhausted. “I just…” But just as quickly, determination washed over the boy’s face, and he glared at his uncle. “I refuse to accept that this is all there is for me! I am capable of so much more! And I will not rest until I can…finally take on a quest and go on an adventure, like—”

“Like all those heroes from your books,” Agon finished the boy’s sentence, defeated by that young spirit once again. “Fine,” he said reluctantly, tapping the list, “but I doubt you will find anything here a mere veterinarian’s son like you could do.”

Sam huffed, ignoring the old guy as he turned his attention back to the parchment. Every month, at his uncle’s blacksmith shop, a list of quests is sent from the city. The quests themselves can come from all over the country, city and countryside alike, and anyone can take up the challenge. It all depends on speed—on who will complete the quest first and get to collect the bounty—or ability—who _can_ complete the quest without giving up, or worse…

Looking through the list, or more like glowering at it, Sam let out a heavy sigh. Traveling to the Snowy Kingdoms to return a wizard’s magic orb; hunting down a hundred pink big cats and delivering their fur to a specific shop in the city; gathering fifteen squirrel-bird’s eggs (but only the spotted ones); retrieving a lost book form the cursed nymph’s treehouse… There were so many quests, easy and difficult, but nothing he could do. Why? He wasn’t a loser, he has tried accepting some before, but it was obvious… The difficult ones were, well, way too difficult and time consuming for someone like him, plus someone much stronger was bound to finish before him even if he tried, and the easy ones were always snatched away from him. This list wasn’t exclusive to this shop, after all. There were hundreds, no, thousands of copies all across the country, ensuring that every single quest would get completed, most often within the first few days!

Sam didn’t stand a chance.

He was about to leave the shop with a disappointed heart, again, when he noticed something at the bottom of the parchment. That quest...

“Please kill the Black Dragon of Nightmares, Ankth, and save us all from His torment,” he read it aloud, frowning at the words. The first time he saw this quest, he thought it had to be some kind of a joke. Ankth… The dragon that everyone knew about, the beast that has been at the very top of this country’s food-chain for generations, was an unmovable boulder. A true monster he’d only seen in fairy tales. But while in those tales, the hero always managed to somehow defeat the big bad dragon, the real world was…much crueler. That dragon has been reigning over their people for at least four hundred years. It only showed itself once or twice a month, but that was already too much, as each time it appeared, the beast burned down houses and killed people, eating livestock wherever it could find any, each and every time leaving only chaos and charred bodies behind. Sam was fortunate—or unfortunate, a morbidly curious side of him thought—enough not to have witnessed the dragon before, but you didn’t have to see Ankth to know just how terrifying and powerful he was.

That quest has been up for months. But of course it has. Sam doubted anyone even tried to complete it, but even if they did, the fact that the quest kept reappearing every month meant that among those who tried their luck…none survived. No one could possibly kill that giant flying death lizard.

Sam turned away from the parchment and walked out of the shop, looking up at the clear blue sky. Hah. No one would think that such a peaceful-looking place would be terrorized by a dragon. Such a pretty and magical place… If not even the powerful mages of the Forest of Giants and knights of the palace could defeat that wild beast, surely, no one could! It would take one exceptional idiot, someone crazy, smart, and powerful enough to go charging blindly at a freaking dragon. Someone desperate and bored, enthusiastic enough to…

“Hey, where the hell do you think you’re taking that?!” Agon yelled, as Sam suddenly rushed back into the shop and tore the parchment from the wall.

With a giant grin on his face, the boy held up the paper and pointed at the map on the bottom, eyes glistening with newfound fervor.

“I’m going dragon hunting!”


	2. Chapter 2

_“I’m going dragon hunting!”_

…Is what he announced all excitedly two days ago, but…

What the hell was he thinking?!??!?

Dragon hunting? A complete newbie, who has never been on an actual quest, going on one to kill an overpowered dragon with NIGHTMARE in its friggin’ name?!

“Aaaarrgh what am I, stupid? No, I’m definitely stupid,” he whined as he slid onto the ground, holding his head in his hands and sitting against a short stone wall. It’s not like he declared it to the whole world, right? It would still be fine to just give up, take the list with the map back to his uncle and apologize, and just…pretend as if nothing happened. He had no idea what took over him then, where all that courage and thrill came from. He thought… For some reason, he thought that he could do it. He needed excitement and adventure in his life, and no one could ask for a bigger adventure than defeating a dragon. But, when Sam began to really think about it, the whole thing became super scary.

Why did he think _he_ could kill a dragon? He didn’t even know how to yield a sword!

Letting out a strange mix of a sigh and a whine, Sam leaned against the stones. Not good. He couldn’t do it. He simply wasn’t cut out for adventure.

“Finally found you! Good. I thought you’ve already left.”

Looking up, Sam had to shield his eyes from the sun. “A– Uncle Agon?” He gaped at the bitter-looking man, before lowering his gaze with a sheepish blush. Aah, he really felt embarrassed now. “Uhm.” He bit his lip, fishing the list out of his pocket and handing it to the man. “I’m sorry for—”

Ignoring both him and the list, his uncle suddenly tossed the sword that hung from his shoulder into Sam’s lap. “Come on, you stupid boy. You don’t even know how to properly swing a sword. Y’think I’d let you go slay a dragon like that?” he spat, scoffing before turning around and heading back towards the shop.

It took Sam a few seconds to process what just happened, and then a couple more to realize Agon meant for Sam to follow him. “W-Wait, uncle?! You’re letting me go?” he asked, not sure how he felt about that. “I thought you wanted me to live a normal life!”

“Yes, I did,” Agon said, turning back with a scowl. “But you’re one stubborn little brat. And…” A slight smirk crossed his face. “I don’t think I have ever seen anyone looking as earnest and determined, so passionate, as you when you ripped that list from the wall.”

“No, no really, I’m…”

“Listen here.” The man gave the boy’s chest a light punch. “I understand how you feel. I was the same as you, at your age. The reason I kept discouraging you, in a way, was because I have always been convinced that there was nothing better for people like us. Nothing out there, nothing we could do what others couldn’t.” His arm fell to his side. “I limited myself, my own life, my options. But I don’t want to make that same mistake with you,” he said, nodding at the sword. “That sword over there is one of my finest creations. I gave it some adjustments, so that the grip would be less slippery, and the sword lighter, making it easier for even a brat like you to wield it.” He laughed when he saw the annoyed expression on Sam’s face. “Don’t worry. I plan on making a pro out of you.”

“You will teach me how to use a sword?” Sam’s eyes widened, both excited and scared.

Agon scoffed. “No,” he stated, grinning smugly as he planted his hands on his hips. “I will teach you how to kill a dragon with a sword.”

  
・・・・・★・・・・・

As it turns out, Agon was pretty good with a sword.

“Get up, you mongrel!”

Ah, did he say pretty good? No, no, what he really meant to say was—

“Shut up, Satan!” Sam all but shrieked as he swung the sword at his uncle, who simply laughed in his face and stepped out of the sword’s path.

“Too slow! And where is your focus? If I were a dragon, I could easily use my tail,” he said, swiftly swiveling behind Sam and kicking the back of his knee, “and knock you out from behind.” He clicked his tongue in discontent. “Remember! Your target is huge, and can attack from any angle. It is also agile for its size, so you can’t afford to be distracted. You must _always_ be on your guard. Always, understand?”

Wiping sweat from his brow, Sam got to his feet with a nod. “Yeah. Got it.”

It’s been three weeks. Three weeks since Agon made good on his promise to train him, and began giving him lessons, every day, for hours. And at the beginning, Sam was pretty sure he was going to die. It’s not the dragon that would cause him his end, but his monster of an uncle. Apparently, the man has seen the dragon. From a distance, of course, because those close enough to get more than a glimpse always ended up turned into dust… Agon was lucky to have witnessed the dragon fly over the city during one of his errands, and from the description he gave Sam, it was pretty clear why everyone was horrified of the creature.

And why Sam was almost literally sweating blood every day during training.

Four weeks…

Five weeks…

And finally, six weeks.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, his muscles still so painfully sore, but damn him if he was going to show it in front of the man he has grown to respect.

“No,” Agon blurted.

“Wha– But you said!”

Laughing loudly, the man gave Sam a few painful pats on the arm. “Don’t worry. I have taught you all I can. You’re as ready as you can be… However.” He narrowed his eyes, suddenly pulling Sam close. “You are no mage or part of the Royal Knights. You don’t possess any special abilities. So you must be very careful, you hear me? You’re only human. You now have the strength and the weapon to go up against the dragon, but there are still a lot of things you must learn once you’re in its den, on your own.”

Sam gulped, nodding. “I have to watch it closely before taking action. Learn where its weak spot is, and not be afraid to play dirty.”

“Because…”

Sam lowered his gaze, before furrowing his brow and meeting Agon’s fierce eyes. “Because it’s kill or be killed.”

Agon hesitated, but then ruffled the boy’s hair and stepped back. “Alright. You’re ready. And don’t forget…you don’t have to prove me, or yourself anything. If you feel like you can’t do it, if you’re on the verge of…death. If you can still escape, do it. Come back home, and don’t feel ashamed, because surviving an encounter with a dragon will already bring you more fame and respect than any quest.”

Sam wasn’t too sure about that…but he agreed nonetheless, sheathing his sword and pulling his hood over his head. “Thank you, uncle Agon.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” He offered the boy a meaningful half-smile. “And don’t make me be the bearer of any bad news to your poor mother.”

“I won’t,” Sam assured him with a rueful smile of his own. “I promise.”

But of course, he couldn’t promise that. He didn’t know if he was going to survive this, and it frightened him beyond words. But…he has come all this way. He trained, day and night, boosting his confidence and his stamina, his strength, and the more time passed, the more he was looking forward to this. He knew he was going to falter a few times. That was only natural. But he has already decided that he was going to do this. It was time for him to stop yearning, and to finally, finally reach out and grasp that world of heroes that’s been always out of reach.

It was time for Sam to go on his first, ultimate adventure.

He just hoped his ultimate meant the _best_ , and not the _last…_


	3. Chapter 3

According to the map, the dragon’s den was on top of one of the highest mountains in the country, far enough that, even if you were to look from the royal castle’s highest tower, you could still only barely see it. Which meant days, no, weeks of travelling, through places Sam has never even heard of, let alone been to.

And what a journey it was… By the time he finally reached the base of the mountain, he was already out of food and water, had holes in his shoes and rips in his clothes, and he was missing one of his boxers. He was never leaving his clothes unsupervised when taking a bath in a lake again.

But, he has already made it this far, so he couldn’t back down now. Hunting for food and gathering clean water wasn’t easy, especially on a mountain where everything that moved feared the beast at the peak. He was practically on the verge of starvation when he finally managed to catch a rabbit, and he even had to resort to eating some fried, crispy bugs… Those last few days weren’t pretty.

But they were worth it, more or less, because now he was finally, _finally_ standing at the top of the mountain. At Ankth’s den.

And just as he expected, he was feeling more than a little dread and excitement. An unhealthy mix of emotions that made him want to run both ways.

“Can’t give up now,” he told himself, smacking his cheeks to somehow snap himself out of this cycle of fear he’s gotten to know far too well over these past weeks. “I can do this. I can defeat the dragon. Just gotta…cut off its head. Or pierce its heart. So many ways to kill it, I’m sure I’ll find a way. Yeah. Easy…”

Gulping, Sam took a deep breath, before slowly creeping towards the giant cave leading to the dragon’s home. The belly of the beast.

On the outside, it was just how he’d expect a cave to look. A few burn marks here and there, no skeletons—thank the lord—or half eaten carcasses; just the rocky peak of the mountain with a massive, slightly oval shaped hole in it. The sheer size of the hole was intimidating enough to turn anyone away. It made Sam wonder just how giant that dragon had to be, plus who knew if it had things like huge spikes or horns or… Shaking his head, Sam pushed forward and, carefully, entered the cave.

It didn’t take long for him to take out the torch he’s been carrying in his bag, as the cave’s darkness seemed to swallow him right up, after just a few steps. The entrance seemed so far away already, but Sam narrowed his eyes and gathered the little amount of resolve he had left and kept going. He has been waiting for this moment his entire life. He wasn’t going to turn back. Not now. Not anymore.

He had to walk quite a bit in the serpentine-like cave before he reached something different. It was a steep drop, probably leading right towards the middle of the mountain, and closer to the dragon. It wasn’t so steep that he would fall right into a dragon’s mouth waiting below, but…one wrong step and he could slip, and he really didn’t want to fall all the way down. Who knew what really lay waiting for him at the end of this drop?

Placing a hand against the eerily warm wall, and holding the torch in the other, Sam began to slowly and very cautiously make his way down. The ground was much smoother than he would have liked, but thankfully there were some grooves and holes here and there, many looking like giant ass claw marks, which immediately made him feel worse about them. Still, they helped him as he descended deeper down the cave, ears and eyes straining for anything suspicious, but he couldn’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary. In fact, he couldn’t hear _anything_. No intimidating breathing, no growls or slithery movements…only his own breathing, which was faster than he would have liked to admit, and the echoes of his slow, calculated footsteps. Some of them sounded rather crunchy, thanks to the tiny rocks and debris scattered mainly across the claw marks, Sam kicking some of them away as his nerves only got worse the more he advanced. How freaking deep was this cave?

After a few more steps, he wished he would have never disrespected the debris, because suddenly he was on his ass, his foot having had slipped on a couple of them around an especially steep area, making him do a poorly executed backflip and sending him sliding the rest of the way down the cave. Shrieking, Sam quickly bit down on his tongue to shut himself up and started grabbing blindly, even as he was picking up speed. Shit shit shit shit– This wasn’t good. He had to slow down, somehow, or else…

Panicking, after having somehow lost his torch along the way, Sam decided to roll onto his belly as he continued his way down, and tried to dig his nails into the ground. When that proved to be too painful, and failed to work anyway, he tried to include his feet as well, attempting to somehow crawl up the steep cave even while he was sliding. The fact that the cave seemed to be getting steeper and steeper as he slid didn’t help at all, and Sam realized he was reaching a point where he could only stop if he managed to grab onto something. But what? With this speed he was gathering, there was no other choice, but there was nothing here! Only rocks and…more rocks, damn it!

It seemed like his fall was never going to end. Just an endless slide down into Hell, a loop within a loop, a snake eating its own tail… But in the end, somehow, he stopped. Well no, it wasn’t somehow—the ground simply evened out and turned back into a more or less horizontal surface. Unfortunately, Sam didn’t come to a graceful stop, like he hoped, instead rolling a good couple of meters before painfully crashing into a wall.

He wanted to go home.

Groaning in pain, Sam sat up and inspected his body. Nothing seemed to be broken, but he was aching all over, and it seemed his head was bleeding a little. Nothing serious, but still ouch. He also had no light source anymore, and he was about to start becoming slightly hysteric—he was actually quite terrified of the dark—when he noticed a warm glow. A light, coming not far from the wall he crashed, no, from behind the wall he crashed into.

It took Sam a moment to get his bearings and pull himself back onto his feet, but soon enough he was moving again, slowly, quietly sneaking towards the source of the light. Peeking out from around the corner, Sam wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking at first, mainly because the sudden brightness blinded him. It was so golden and, to his pupils used to the cave’s darkness, it was like he just stared into the sun. But, after rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times, he realized he _was,_ in a way, looking at the sun.

At the sun, reflected from around a million dozen golden coins filling the enormous chamber and covering gigantic stone pillars in intricate patterns.

His first thought, after he was done gaping at the sea of gold stretching out in front of him, was that he could get extremely rich if he took even one bag’s worth of this home.

Then he realized that dragons loved everything golden.


	4. Chapter 4

Quickly pulling back and pressing against the wall, Sam needed a moment to get himself together. Shit. No. Fuck. Come on, Samuel, this was good. He has found the dragon… Well, no. The dragon was missing, but he has definitely found its lair. Which meant the dragon itself couldn’t be too far. A part of him was relieved, but another one was even more scared now, because not knowing where Ankth was wasn’t reassuring at all. What if it was going to pop up out of nowhere while he’s in there? It was a giant, open space, with who knows how many hiding spots where a dragon could be sleeping…or watching. But did he even have to go in there? Maybe he could just stay here, and… No. He was in the open here as well, since this place was the only passage between the outside world and this shimmering den. If he were to stay here, sooner or later, he would be found. So…might as well go in and look around, no?

Not feeling confident at all, Sam clenched his fists tight and took a long, deep breath, before scanning the chamber again, thoroughly. He then snuck around the wall, slow and very careful, and made his way towards the heap of gold which, the closer he got, the less it looked like just coins. Sure, most were bright golden coins that made Sam feel rich just by gazing at them but there seemed to be many other golden treasures hidden in these hills of riches. Trinkets, jewelry, cups and many other things covered in gold, everything seemed like it was touched by King Midas himself. It was…honestly breathtaking, and Sam couldn’t help but trace his fingers along some of the warm objects. Warm…

Why was everything here so warm?

He had to grip and climb in order to keep going, the gold spilling over everywhere. Gold was the slippery, unstable ground under him, the bumpy walls surrounding him. It was everything in this massive opening, Sam unable to even see where it ended, but he felt like he could find out more if he climbed to the top. Maybe then he’d even figure out where the dragon could be hiding.

Climbing to the top wasn’t an easy task, however. It was already a giant pain to get here, but climbing a mountain of gold was on a completely different level than that of a real, solid mountain. He couldn’t help but slip with almost every step, something that was really starting to annoy him when he kept sliding back to the bottom. He so wished he could shout at the stupid lump of gold, but instead he just growled under his breath, and tried another lump. This went on for a while, before he finally managed to climb a decent amount—only for the coins to slip out from under his foot right when he was about to get to the top of giant pile. Thankfully, however, Sam managed to grab onto a weapon sticking out of the gold just in time and pull himself back up. Screw all this gold, seriously.

Looking around from up here, Sam felt a little faint. Damn, the place looked…even bigger than he thought. And he was really starting to get nervous. How was he supposed to defeat a dragon here, in such a crappy terrain? A dragon that wasn’t even here? God, it felt like he was waiting for his own funeral…

Suddenly dizzy, Sam sat down, doing so without rolling down the golden hill he has managed to conquer. He needed to come up with a plan. Sure, this wasn’t exactly the best spot to come up with a plan, but at least here he could see more of the place. Something… He needed… That’s right! He grabbed the weapon he used to pull himself up earlier. Maybe if he had more things to attack and defend himself with, he would feel more confident, and would have more ways to kill the dragon if the sword failed. This thing seemed like some kind of a spear…or a sword, anyway, so it could be useful. It was long and pointy, embedded in the gold and…not budging an inch. What the hell? Sam tugged, harder and harder, until the coins around it began moving.

And then so did the ones under him, all the way to one end of the giant chamber.

Oh. Fuck. No.

Sam was pretty sure his heart stopped at the realization that he was sitting _on top of the goddamn dragon_ , and he has never stood up faster in his life, before tumbling down the golden hill, not even caring how he looked anymore, because he just needed to get out of here, right now, screw everything. He had to run. In a moment of fierce clarity, he realized he was not ready to kill a dragon, no way in hell, what was he thinking? He had never even killed a deer before! Or any animal or creature!

Hyperventilating, Sam tripped over a golden kettle and landed on his face in a pile of gold. “Shit,” he gasped as he quickly turned around, eyes wide as saucers as he watched the golden waterfall before him. The dragon gradually emerged from the gold, causing the coins to fall like water droplets from its colossal, towering body, and spread all around him in one big wave. It was like watching an avalanche of gold heading right towards him, and Sam almost got swept away, but somehow managed to snap out of his awed daze in the last moment, so he could make a run for it. But as he looked around, it became way too clear that he was never going to make it… To reach the exit, he would have to climb the very pile of gold the dragon just appeared from, and there was no way he could do that without getting spotted. But he needed to do something, quickly, because time was running out. Ankth hadn’t noticed him yet, his body so damn big he was still rising from the golden den he made for himself.

He had no choice but to hide.

But where? He didn’t have much time left, only a couple more seconds before the dragon would notice him. The pressure and fear causing him to panic, Sam decided to just wing it and began digging. He had to hide under the gold. There was no other way, right now, for him to survive. It was a stretch but he had to, hands working faster than ever as he created a hole big enough for him to crawl into, then started covering his body with the golden treasure surrounding him from every angle. Alright, this could work, he just had to hide his legs and—

He froze, a cold chill running down his spine as the entire place reverberated from the dragon’s low, deep growl, the sound truly…something right out of a nightmare. And Sam didn’t even have time to recover from the sudden fear that was paralyzing him, because the next moment he was flying through the air before smashing into one of the pillars. It all happened in the blink of an eye, the giant claw sweeping through the gold he was hiding in and hurling him across the chamber.

Crying out in pain—oh god, please don’t let his spine be broken—Sam clutched his throbbing arm and got onto his knees, gritting his teeth. He almost didn’t want to move from dread, but he turned to look at the dragon nonetheless.

His uncle’s description was _nothing_ compared to the real deal towering above him. Ankth was…a true beast, a creature straight out of Hell. A massive, horned monster covered in pitch black scales. Claws longer than a rowboat, and sharper than a surgeon’s scalpel; eyes greener than any lush forest, with snake-like pupils that stared right into your soul, threatening to swallow it whole; and horns Sam has only seen in drawings of what some religions thought Satan, a demonic goat-man, looked like. Spikes adorned the dragon’s wings and tail, and from what he could see, possibly its back as well. Hundreds of tons of muscle and pain, Ankth was a true killing machine.

It was a real miracle that swat from before didn’t kill him.

Gulping in pure horror and awe, Sam pressed his back into the pillar, wide-eyed and feeling all the blood draining from his face. This was it. The dragon was watching him intently, eyes never blinking as it slowly lowered its head towards him, lips pulling back into a snarl to reveal rows of yellowish, sharp and pointy teeth. He was going to get eaten. He couldn’t even attack the dragon, let alone kill it. He was…a useless brat not worthy of the title of an adventurer. But if he was going to die anyway, he might as well die fighting.

“You stupid giant lizard!” Sam yelled through gritted teeth as he grabbed a nearby golden plate and hurled it at the dragon. It let out a displeased growl, before trailing one heavy clawed hand across the sea of coins until it reached Sam, who managed to jump out of the way just in time before the dragon destroyed the pillar. Huh, maybe Ankth wasn’t as agile as he thought?

His theory was proved wrong in the very next second, Sam not only having to run from the debris of the pillar raining down on him from above, but also the dragon, who has seemingly decided to play whack-a-mole with him, trying to crush him with such speed Sam was convinced he would end up as human pancake if this continued. He was barely evading them as it was, a claw ripping into his calf and sending Sam sprawling over the gold. Unable to run anymore, he had to resort to rolling and crawling, which wasn’t even half as effective as before, and he was pretty sure that if he wasn’t functioning on adrenaline, he wouldn’t be able to move his body anymore.

Grabbing his sword from its sheath, Sam forced himself back on his feet with a scream. He couldn’t keep running. It was time to fight back, the best he could.

Which was easier said than done. Slipping between the dragon’s front legs, he limp-dashed towards its tail. He was way too small, like an ant, and no matter how hard he fought, he would only end up squished if he stayed on the ground. But even ants can get a few bites in if they a climbed their opponent.

Reaching one of the hind legs, Sam quickly put the sword away and began climbing. He ignored any pain shooting through his body and kept on moving, kept grabbing at the spikes and climbing higher, even as the dragon realized what he was trying to do and started shaking its leg angrily. He almost slipped several times, definitely breaking a few nails as he clung onto dear life, moving up, up, until he was finally on the dragon’s back. Afraid of heights, this made him feel a little faint, but Sam didn’t really have time to focus on that when the dragon was flapping its wings and— Oh crap, it was going to roll onto its back and crush Sam under its body!

Letting out an exasperated grunt, Sam managed to jump off at the very last second, landing in a pile of gold that began shaking as soon as the dragon’s body hit the ground, the landing causing something similar to a tiny earthquake.

This was bad. Panting and exhausted, Sam was about to give up…when he saw that near its neck, the dragon’s scales…seemed smoother? Softer? Gathering the last remains of his energy, he sprinted over to the dragon’s head and climbed on using the long spikes. Lifting such a heavy body wasn’t an easy task, Ankth clearly struggling to get back on his feet, and letting out a loud growl as he figured out what Sam was planning. He raked his claws down his neck, trying to get rid of the human who just barely missed getting split wide open by a claw, and then turned his attention to his new target.

Flesh. What he saw weren’t soft scales, but a relatively small patch of skin that wasn’t covered in scales, located on the dragon’s neck just under its chin. There. If he were to pierce the skin there, then maybe…

Pulling out his sword, he lifted it above his head, ready to strike as he couldn’t waste another moment… But something wasn’t right. He could feel the dragon’s gaze on him. The dragon that wasn’t moving, having had realized the situation it was in. One wrong move, and the sword would end up buried in its neck…which meant this _was_ its weak point, after all. Those eyes, those slowly blinking eyes told Sam that much. Ankth understood, its gaze more intelligent than Sam initially thought. He could feel the dragon breathing, the giant body moving beneath him, rising and falling quickly, as if it was anxious. Maybe even scared…?

This wasn’t right. Sam hesitated, locking eyes with the dragon. It seemed much more humane than he expected, much too aware for his liking. He was used to healing animals, and could never kill one, even if it was to put it out of its misery. He couldn’t even squash a bug without feeling so much remorse he was on the verge of tears. So how… How was he expected to kill such an intelligent creature while keeping eye contact with it? He… He…

He couldn’t believe what he was doing. Lowering the sword, Sam sniffled and rubbed his eyes, before tossing the weapon away as a sign of defeat. He couldn’t do this, in the end. Even if it would have meant saving hundreds of animals, of people, he just. He simply couldn’t kill.

“I’ve misjudged you.”

Sam’s head whipped around in shock, but before he knew it, he was falling, the dragon getting to its feet. Gaping up at the dragon from where he landed on his ass, Sam wondered if he was hallucinating, if he had a concussion and was now hearing things; but then Ankth moved closer, circling and surrounding him like a shark, before resting its large head near Sam.

“You are not like the other humans from before.”

It took Sam a good minute to just stop staring dumbly, as his brain tried to wrap itself around what he just heard. And, most importantly, where he heard it from.

“You– You can speak?!”


	5. Chapter 5

“You– You can speak?!” he all but shrieked, still unable to move from shock and fear and exhaustion, so he just sat there with an incredulous expression on his face. “You can speak human language? English?! How do you know English? Di-Did someone _teach_ you?” The thought alone made Sam shiver.

A low rumble left the dragon, seemingly coming from all over its body, and it did something with its eye that…oddly resembled an eye roll. “Of course I can speak. There is no such thing as a mute dragon, you imbecile,” Ankth growled and— Wait did Sam just get insulted by a dragon? “I understand and speak every spoken and written language in this world. I am hundreds of years old, after all.” It narrowed its eyes derisively. “I am much wiser than any puny human or other creature out there. Especially those stuck-up elves. Thinking they are so much better because of their pointy little ears, glistening hair, and longevity. They’re nothing but small children compared to me.”

Sam was speechless. Not in a million years would he have thought the dragon could speak. And that it would be so…arrogant.

He looked around himself. He was completely surrounded by the dragon’s body, so even if he thought about running now, he could have been crushed or eaten in less than a second. So, reluctantly, he raised his suspicious gaze to the dragon’s head, feeling no little amount of unease as he stared into its piercing eyes.

“So you… You’re Ankth the great, huh?” Sam bit the inside of his cheek nervously. He never would have thought he’d be conversing with a dragon. “Why aren’t you…killing me?”

A low rumble passed through the dragon as it turned its head to get a better look at Sam. “Why, you ask? But that should be my question to you.” Ankth let out a hot puff of air towards Sam, glancing at the boy’s weapon. “You have such a fine sword with you. You even survived long enough to find my only weak spot, that most other humans who have come to kill me could not. So why have you not killed me?” It narrowed its eyes. “Is that not why you are here? To slay the terrifying dragon and save your people?”

Sam looked down at his lap, suddenly feeling guilty. “I wanted to do that. I came here,” he confessed, “to kill you. I was really supposed to do that. I trained so hard, and I was ready to fight. I just…” He was so disappointed in himself. What did he come all the way here for? Why did he train with his uncle? All that time and effort, and for what? To stop right when he was about to finally save thousands of people? Millions?

“You did not have it in you to kill me,” Ankth rumbled and, with tears welling up in his eyes, Sam nodded. “I know. I could see it, when you had that sword in your hands,” the dragon continued. “I could see that you are not a murderer. Everyone else, their eyes were filled with greed and egotism, with the hunger for fame and my gold. They were all blinded by the treasures the moment they entered, stuck-up knights and adventurers only here to slaughter another monster on their list.” The dragon made a sound very similar to a sigh. “I did not even feel like eating such filthy creatures. I purged them all with my flame instead.”

Sam shuddered. If Ankth would have used his fire breath on him… He probably wouldn’t have survived.

“I don’t feel good about it though.” He furrowed his brow. “I may have spared you now, but you’re just…” Sam shook his head in disappointment. “You will only keep killing. Nothing good has come out of me letting you live. I’m just as bad as you… Everyone’s death from now on will be on my hands.”

The dragon stared at him for a long moment, before leaning in. Way too close. “I do not think so.” It opened its mouth, and for a second, Sam thought he was going to get eaten after all. But then he felt something wet rubbing against his body, and he…watched with incredulous eyes as the dragon licked his bloody wounds with its forked tongue.

“Uhm– What… What are you d-doing?” Sam asked shakily, leaning back on his hands as he was slightly nudged by the tongue. Alright, this just got even weirder.

Ankth withdrew his tongue. “Cleaning you. As my way of thanking you, I am cleaning your wounds. It would be a sign of trust if you would let me,” the dragon purred, sounding almost hopeful.

Not knowing how to say no to a dragon, Sam just nodded, and held his breath as the tongue curled around his punctured calf and licked all the blood away. It certainly felt strange, but in a way, it also felt like that dragon…cared for him. Which couldn’t have been true, right? It was a dragon. A murderous, dangerous dragon. Sure, it was giving him eerily gentle licks that made him shiver now and again, but that was no reason for him to suddenly think that he has tamed it or anything. There was no reason for him to start having weird ideas.

Then the dragon’s tongue ended up under his ragged shirt.

“Wha- What are you doing?!” Sam demanded, this time louder, moving back but only crashing into the dragon’s body behind him.

“Cleaning you, as I said,” Ankth purred, but there was something else in his voice, his eyes much more sinister than when he was trying the kill him.

Sam’s stomach did a backflip as a tip of the forked tongue brushed against his nipple. Jesus, this wasn’t… This wasn’t okay! “I don’t need any kind of cleaning there!” he insisted, cheeks flushing from embarrassment as he grabbed the other’s wet tongue and yanked, trying to escape.

But there was no escape.

Ankth growled, startling Sam long enough to wrap his tongue around the boy’s torso, completely trapping him where he was. Goddamn it, it was like the dragon’s tongue was a snake—unexpectedly muscly and strong, and slippery. It wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard Sam tugged on it, and it kept rubbing against his ribs, his stomach, his nipples… At the sensitive places that made Sam let out sounds he’d much rather keep inside, especially around an enormous beast.

“Stop it! This– This i-isn’t funny, stop! Y-You _perverted dragon!_ ” Sam exclaimed, gasping and arching his back. Crap. “Stop!” He struggled, frustrated and embarrassed, and tried kicking at the dragon’s tongue. A desperate and useless attempt to make Ankth stop, yes, but… What was he supposed to do?

“Stop? But all I am doing is cleaning you,” Ankth drawled, like a dangerous and mysterious earthquake, as more of his tongue slithered around the boy’s body, the forked tip teasing the warm skin just above his waistband. Scarily close to the waistband. “You’re rather bloody, and I cut you up real good with my claws. Wouldn’t want you bleeding out on my gold because of me, would we?”

“This isn’t– You’re not–!” Sam tried to formulate at least one proper sentence without getting cut off by his own moans and gasps, whines of annoyance, but it was no use. He has never been touched this way before, so he was sensitive, and this damn dragon wasn’t letting him move at all. How could one, albeit long, tongue possess such strength?

He writhed and clawed at the tongue, but before long, it ended up in his pants anyway. Yes. He was getting molested by a dragon. This was his life now.

“Ah!” And the very worst of it all was…that it felt good. “Why?” Sam asked in a breathy whine, eyes begging the dragon to stop, because the wet and wiggly, tentacle-like tongue was rubbing against his…cock, and it was so disturbing and unbelievable, and he was so incredibly mortified that his eyes were tearing up. “Wh-Why are you doing this to me?!”

The giant beast purred, locking eyes with the horrified boy. It didn’t talk, but Sam needed no words, not when those large, expressive lizard-like eyes told him everything, told him just how much the dragon was enjoying playing with its _prey_. Because that’s all he was, in the end, wasn’t he? Ankth had never said he wouldn’t kill him. He never promised. Maybe he was just toying with his food now, maybe…this was just a sick game, where he checked how good Sam tasted, and then ate him. Maybe—

But then the tip of the tongue slipped into his ass, and Sam screamed.

“Stop!!” he shrieked, finally managing to punch the dragon on the snout, before scrambling onto his knees and crawling away from the creature’s mouth decorated with dozens of razor sharp teeth. Crawling for his life, panting, Sam grabbed onto a scaly appendage—was it the dragon’s tail or his leg, maybe his back, he had no idea—and began climbing it. He didn’t get too far, however, as the dragon’s body moved underneath him, a quick jerk that had him losing his footing and rolling off, and falling right into a pile of golden coins.

“Don’t act so coy with me, _boy_.” Sam heard the dragon before he saw him, towering over him in pure scaly muscle. “You are not as prude as you may think. I know. I could…taste it,” Ankth purred, low and inexplicably sultry, as it very slowly crept after Sam, who never stopped backing away.

“Please, just– Just let me go! I won’t hurt you! I won’t do anything, I just want to go home!” Sam pled, panic swelling in his stomach as he realized that he was crawling in the opposite direction of the exit. Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, _crap_. He was never going to make it this way. He had to think of something. Do something, or else… He didn’t want to think of what might happen.

Desperate, and out of options, Sam quickly and shakily got to his feet. He felt like his heart could give out any moment, feet like stones glued do the uneven ground beneath him, but a mental lurch helped him propel forward, right between the dragon’s front legs. This was crazy, he knew it, even with the size of a giant the dragon was faster than him, but, honestly, he had nothing to lose. So he ran, faster than ever before, fueled by the fear and adrenaline shake in his brain, and he was almost, _almost_ out from under the dragon…

When Ankth just disappeared.

It was as if he had vanished into thin air. Startled, Sam forgot what he was doing when the overbearing shadow, along with the beast’s body itself just…ceased to exist. He looked up in search for answers, but Ankth wasn’t flying. But then where was he?

It didn’t take long for Sam to find the answer to that question. Or more like, for the answer to find him. And grab him, before tripping him and manhandling him to the ground so swiftly his head was spinning for a solid minute.

The voice that was carried by a warm breath, caressing the back of Sam’s neck, was deep, but not that of a beast’s. No, it was much more human-like. “You know, I like it when you beg. But I’m thinking I would like it even more in a slightly different context,” the man said huskily, and as Sam suddenly rolled onto his back, he realized what he was facing was neither dragon nor human.

Ankth has…become an intricate, breathtaking mix of both. Hair dirty blond like a sandy beach, not doing much to hide the two dragon horns protruding from his head. Eyes sharper than diamonds, and greener than a rainforest, with slit pupils like that of a viper’s, and eyelashes long and black like crow feathers. He had sparkly scales scattered across his temples and eyes, and along his arms and legs, which were all bare. Bare skin, everywhere you looked, and Sam tried not to look too hard, since Ankth was…completely naked. And sporting an erection, which only made him more intimidating. Especially with the size of that thing.

"How... What?" Sam couldn't find the words, too awed to speak; and then let out a startled sound as he felt the man-beast's claws sliding down his crotch, the sensation of those sharp claws against his private parts so intense it felt like he wasn't wearing anything at all.

"What?" Ankth cocked his head, leaning in closer. "Did you really think I could only take on one form?" He chuckled, apparently finding that thought hilarious. "Ah, this is why the human race will never stop being pitiful. You people...always thinking you know everything. Never stopping to consider other options, and using excuses like 'impossible' and 'illogical'. Your cowardice to think boldly is your greatest weakness." Ankth narrowed his penetrating eyes, a breathy, shocked sound escaping Sam when he both heard and felt the fabric of his trousers rip. "But let's leave philosophizing for later. Now, I'd much rather explore...the human body, rather than the human mind. Your body, brave little boy..." he purred, and opened his mouth to let a forked tongue slide up Sam's neck, licking, slowly, along the pulse. Quick as a terrified rabbit's.

“You–! Y-You’re a perverted dragon!’ Sam accused, while getting violently undressed by the intimidatingly strong and muscular, and very naked man-beast.

“Yes, you said that before. And, well.” Ankth licked his teeth, revealing a couple of sharp fangs that sent a chill down Sam’s spine. “I never said I wasn’t,” he purred, before grabbing a pair of golden shackles and cuffing Sam’s wrists with a sinister smirk.

Sam was fairly certain this was the proper moment to panic like never before. “What do you think you are you doing?” he all but shrieked, eyes wide and goosebumps breaking out all across his body; his body shivering from the cold coins pressing against his skin, but also burning from the dragon-man’s touch, his fiery tongue playing with one of his nipples. “Stop that! This is messed up, you can’t do this!” Sam cried out with a gasp, as his nipple was assaulted. “You rapist dragon!”

“Ah,” Ankth chuckled, pulling back and grinning crookedly at the other, “so I’ve graduated from a pervert into a rapist? Again, no complaints there.” He shrugged, clawed fingers trailing down Sam’s abdomen to wrap around his cock. “Except for the fact that what I am doing is far from rape.” He gave the length a good squeeze. “Isn’t that right?”

Sam felt his entire face flush, heat spreading across his cheeks, all the way to his ears, down his neck. “No, y-you shut up, you beast!” he exclaimed, kicking at the other, but Ankth easily caught his ankles, before forcing them back against the ground. And spreading them wide, exposing all of Sam, after which he nonchalantly moved a hand back to the boy’s cock.

“No need to be in denial.” The man twisted his wrist, sending an electric shock through Sam’s body as he moved the hand down, up, down his cock. “You are clearly enjoying it. But who could blame you, I _am_ an incredibly handsome specimen.” Ankth winked, what the hell, before leaning down and licking along the length of Sam’s cock. And then took the head in his mouth.

“Ah!!” Sam screamed, never having felt like this before. He arched his back far enough to make his spine look like a taut bow, his eyes wide with shock. And lust. “No, oh Lord, please don’t,” he begged, a dignified part of himself feeling extreme shame at that, but he just couldn’t handle the sensations.

But Ankth wasn’t listening. “Mm?” He hummed around Sam’s cock, making the latter tremble and moan in despair. He then took more of the other into his mouth, almost swallowing him whole before pulling back and sucking on the head, forked tongue toying with the slit and, consequently, making Sam lose his mind.

Clawing at the coins underneath him, Sam couldn’t hold his voice back. He curled his toes and closed his eyes, head swimming with an aphrodisiac-like mist that clouded his judgment, and had him move on instinct, thrusting desperately into the other’s mouth, and letting out a whimper when the sensitive skin brushed against one of Ankth’s fangs. It was crazy. The way the man’s tongue moved, wrapping around his cock or rubbing against his slit; the way the other sucked him with such force Sam thought his cock was going to come off, cheeks hollowed to create a tight fit, warm, so hot; the way Ankth, the great dragon, was able to almost deepthroat him, swallowing around him and sucking him off as if he was born for this, his skills so breathtaking that Sam didn’t even notice when he moved from his aching, throbbing cock to one much more intimate place.

And shoved his tongue so far up Sam’s ass, he ended up screaming in surprise.

“Holy Lord!” He gasped, incredulous tears welling up in his eyes. “What are you doing? Why are you…there?!”

Ankth wiggled his tongue inside of Sam, while smirking victoriously at him. Complacently. His eyes clearly saying, _you’ll see_.

And sure enough, after almost feeling like he would pass out from the way the man’s tongue rubbed against all the sensitive parts inside him, and making Sam cry from the uncontrollable pleasure those strokes brought with them, he finally understood. And suddenly became very afraid.

“You can’t,” he whined, panting and hips jerking as that sweet spot was rubbed again by the warm tongue. “Please you c… Aah…!” He shuddered, realization hitting him like a hammer when he opened his eyes and noticed the come on his stomach.

“What was that?” Ankth sat back on his heels, simply radiating smugness. “You can’t…hold back anymore? Love my tongue?” He laughed, sneering as he licked his lips and glanced down at the ribbons of come on Sam’s stomach. “Big load. Do you not relieve yourself at home?” He leaned in close. “Or do you perhaps not know how to?” He mock-gasped. “Was I perhaps the first man to wring an orgasm out of you?”

Sam was dying inside. “Shut up!!” he snapped, but looking down at himself, he wished he could bury himself under these piles of gold and never resurface. His legs were spread like that of a whore’s, come cooling on his skin, body flushed and memories of his moans haunting his mind. This was the worst. “You have humiliated me enough already.” He averted his gaze, closing his legs and trying to sit up while moving away from the dragon. “I’m sure that’s enough. So just let me go…”

But unfortunately, Ankth wasn’t buying it. “Go?” It took him one harsh yank to have Sam back under him. “But we’re just getting started.”

Sam was never getting out of here with his dignity intact, was he?


	6. Chapter 6

“What is wrong with you?!” Sam hurled another golden plate the man-beast’s way. “How horny and sick must you be to jump me like that?” Next up was a golden cup adorned by shiny red and green gems. “You don’t kill me, but you rape me instead? Was that your plan all along?” He gasped. “Have you raped everyone who has tried to defeat you? _Raped_ them to death?!”

Ankth rolled his eyes, standing a few meters away from the other and dodging objects being thrown his way. “No, I have not raped those men. They were too old for my liking. Or too violent. I could not trust them,” he explained way too calmly, only pissing Sam off more. Damn nonchalant dragon!

“Well then why? We were just talking, I was just wrapping my mind around the fact that you can speak and I was not dead, and then you…!” He threw his hands in the air. Well, as much as the shackles let him. “You just start molesting me. With your tongue!”

“Yes, I did that.” The creature nodded, scratching the base of one of his horns. “But you liked it. And we’re both naked. And horny. So stop trying to run away and come to me,” he purred hypnotically, arms spread invitingly.

Sam wasn’t buying it. “I was simply…overwhelmed! Because—”

“You are a virgin, yes,” Ankth finished the sentence for him, smirking deviously when he saw the look of shock on Sam’s face. “Oh come on, sweetheart. It wasn’t that hard to guess. Plus, I could…taste it. Smell it.” He licked his lips. “You wanted a reason why? Well, this is one of them.”

Sam scoffed in disbelief. “Of course… The dragon wants a virgin. Of course this was going to be cliché.” He shook his head and took a couple more steps back, feeling more and more uneasy under the other’s dark and knowing, hungry gaze. “Well, you have toyed with me enough, don’t you think?” He held up a golden hand mirror threateningly.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” the dragon drawled, and Sam furrowed his brow, eyes widening slightly as he watched the other grow back his tail. Gradually, it swayed from side to side, getting larger and larger. “I cannot let you leave. Especially not without having had fucked you until I’m dry. And believe me, I don’t get dry fast. I have the stamina of, well…a beast.”

Sam saw his life flash before his eyes. “N-Never going to happen!” He insisted, cheeks a deep red as he hurled the mirror at the other, before just turning around and dashing for the exit. Screw this; he was getting nowhere by chatting with the dragon. Running was his only option… But unfortunately, he only managed to take a few steps before he was falling face first into a pile of gold, having been tripped by the surprisingly solid tail. It felt like his legs got hit by a damn tree.

“What was that? Never going to what?” Ankth taunted as he closed the distance between them, Sam’s expression one of horror as he watched the tail merge back into the other’s body, the sight so surreal he began missing his peaceful, normal life.

He really should have just stayed home, shouldn’t he?

“What are you planning on doing?” Sam asked cautiously, his back hitting a hill of coins and trapping him once again.

The dragon knelt between his legs, hands trailing up the other’s legs and thighs, and making Sam shiver. “Take a wild guess.” He leaned in, smirking, before grabbing the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him into a deep, rough kiss.

Sam gasped into the other’s mouth, pushing at him, but the man was like a freaking boulder, completely unmovable. So, he did something he never thought he would. He gave up…and pressed back against the gold, eyes closed and tongue giving the dragon’s mouth a tentative lick.

That surprised Ankth, who broke the kiss to raise his eyebrows at him. “Getting into it, are we?”

Sam punched the bastard’s chest. “No, I am not,” he hissed. “But I cannot escape…no matter what I do. So might as well go along with that you want.” And hope that after Ankth was done, he could sneak away.

“Giving in, I see.” He kissed Sam’s collarbone. “Good enough for me.” And then took a hold of his cock, before pressing it against Sam’s entrance and, ignoring the boy’s shriek, splitting him open on his thick, hot cock as he pushed inside.

“Oh my GOD!” Sam whimpered, pretty sure his ass was bleeding or something, pain shooting up his ass and forcing wounded sounds out of him as he grabbed Ankth’s biceps. “What the hell is wrong with you?? You can’t just do something like that!”

“Would you have liked me to finger you first, then?” Ankth asked as he held up his clawed fingers.

Sam groaned in frustration. “It hurts… It really hurts,” he complained, frowning at the other, who sighed and wrapped Sam’s legs around his waist, before pressing him against the wall of gold.

“It won’t, in a bit,” he promised, licking Sam’s neck and stroking his sides, as if calming him. And while Sam still hated this rapist dragon, he couldn’t deny that…it felt good. And soon enough, a strange warmth began spreading through him, numbing the pain and drawing a breathy moan from him.

“What is that?” he asked in awe. “Magic?”

“Sort of,” the man whispered in his ear, and rolled his hips. “Although I’d rather call it pheromones. Mating pheromones.”

“Uh-huh.” Sam nodded with a frown. He didn’t quite care what it was, as long as it made him feel good. And it did. Made his body feel lighter, and as Ankth began thrusting, the tiny sparks of pain that burst through the protective bubble of these pheromones, bringing real pain with them, strangely…had him moaning.

Ankth sounded pleased. “I knew you would start liking it, sooner or later. I can read you like a book, boy,” he purred, as Sam arched and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. “And I can see that you are anything but normal. You could have never lived a normal life. That is why you are here. It was your destiny to end up here… To finally do the right thing and save everyone,” he drawled huskily, nibbling on Sam’s earlobe, the other too busy moaning to really pay attention to what the dragon was saying.

So hot. Their bodies, the gold surrounding him; everything felt like it was burning. Sam threw his head back, lightning bolts of pleasure shooting through him as sharp claws dug into his skin, the thrill and this new, mind-blowing experience having him acting all wantonly. Disturbingly.

“Ha– Harder!” he found himself mewling, then did so louder when Ankth’s thrusts sped up, fucking him hard and deep, so deep. The head of his cock kept rubbing against his sweet spot, nailing it with every perfectly angled thrust and sending Sam spiraling into a world of ecstasy. He pulsed, warmth snaking along his body, feeling like he was one big heartbeat, throbbing with every thrust, spilling…

He gasped, eyes half-mast, as his cock twitched and he noticed he was bleeding more than before. The pulsing, it was the blood leaking from his wounds. Claw marks littered his body, Ankth apparently letting his beastly, primal side run wild as he fucked Sam like an animal. And maybe, most twisted of them all…was the fact that Sam loved it.

He loved the tiny, sharp bolts of pain. The way they made him shiver and moan loudly, shamelessly. They made everything feel so much more intense, had him gasping for air and clinging to the dragon as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed, but in a good way, this feeling of being claimed so amazing he was almost sobbing in desperate need and pleasure.

“More! More, more, please more!!” he begged, then screamed so loud his voice reverberated through the cave as Ankth sank his fangs into his neck, biting down hard and fucking him brutally, claws sinking even deeper into the boy’s flesh; the sea of gold surrounding them soon painted in streaks of crimson, slithering between and along the coins like a serpentine, velvet river.

“God, you are so hot. And naughty. So perfect,” Ankth groaned, thrusting into the other mercilessly, and licked along the wounds he created, shuddering and enjoying the taste of the boy. Blood was everywhere, serving as lube and making staying on his knees difficult, the gold around them slippery.

Sam was bleeding quite profusely, but neither of them cared. Ankth enjoyed lapping the blood up, seemingly getting harder from it, and Sam made more and more lewd sounds with every bite and scratch, this feeling of being alive, of pain mixed with pleasure simply intoxicating.

They didn’t last long. Sam came first, his body a canvas full of color now, and Ankth followed close behind, the way his cock was squeezed and milked making him empty his thick load deep into the other.

Sam leaned against the golden mountain, panting and on the verge of passing out, but the little stings all across his body that had him wince-moaning with almost every breath kept him conscious.

“That was… Has to be one of the best fucks I’ve had,” he heard Ankth groan, before cracking his eyes open and watching the man lick some blood from his fingers and under his claws. Damn… He shouldn’t have found that sexy, but he did. Also, just how much blood did he lose? Did he really just have messy, bloody sex with a dragon?

Sam hissed as he tried sitting up straight, his ass aching. “It was…um. Surprisingly good,” he muttered, averting his gaze in embarrassment, his breath hitching when Ankth suddenly leaned in to nip at his bottom lip.

“Good. Then I’m sure you’ll enjoy the next couple of rounds, too,” he said with a low rumble, before starting a trail of biting kisses down Sam’s body.

 

・・・・・★・・・・・

 

Three more rounds later, and Sam couldn’t move.

“Drink already. You look like a corpse. I would know.”

Sam glared at the man as he lay on his belly, his ass throbbing so hard by now that sitting on it was an impossible task. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea letting Ankth shove both his dick and tail up his ass. Maybe.

He reluctantly grabbed the fancy cup and drank the water, not realizing just how thirsty he was. “I’m in pain, okay? It’s all your fault. Just couldn’t keep it in your…scales. Or wherever you hide your dick.” He pouted, seeing the situation much more clearly now that all that lust and fear was gone. And his morals definitely took a huge blow as realization dawned on him. I mean, fucking the dragon he was supposed to kill? What was _wrong_ with him?

“What is it?” Ankth slid next to him, and nudged him with an elbow. He’s been…oddly nice since they had sex. Were orgasms the secret method to taming a dragon? “Your body still hurting? I made sure to stop the bleeding, though. All the bleeding. To be honest, I am surprised you’re still conscious.” He grinned lecherously. “You are one interesting, kinky boy, I must say.”

“Shut your mouth, dragon,” Sam huffed and set the cup aside, then wrapped a purple silky-golden scarf around his hips. At this point, there was no need to cover himself up, but…he still wanted to pretend he had some dignity left. Which he probably didn’t, but, as he said. Pretend. “So…” he said after a long moment of silence, glancing at the other. “Will you let me go now? Or keep me prisoner?”

“Well…probably the latter.”

Sam was shocked and disappointed, but at the same time, saw it coming. “Seriously?” He glared, moving painfully and kneeling in front of the other. “You’re just planning on keeping me here until I die? Or will you just eat me when you get bored of me.”

“Eat you?” Ankth laughed, as if Sam had just said something hilarious. “Please. You may not have noticed—but of course you haven’t, you’re just a human after all—but you and I? We’re bound, now. So I supposed one of your guesses was right.” He smirked mischievously. “You _are_ going to stay here until you die.”

Blinking in disbelief, Sam made some exasperated hand gestures. “What??” He scoffed, with a hand against his chest. “Okay, no, that is not true. Why would we be bound? We… Sure, we did, you know. Have sex. But that doesn’t mean anything.”

“I must disagree with that.” Ankth leaned in, cupping Sam’s chin. “You see, dragons like me, who can turn into humans, well. We have the ability to mate. And usually, we mate for life. Well, a human’s life, since we are pretty much immortal.”

“So what; you’re saying you can only have sex when you mate?!” Sam snorted, then went rather pale when he realized the other wasn’t laughing with him. “…For real?”

“Yes. It is quite…frustrating. But, it shouldn’t be. And it wasn’t, for a very long time…until your very very, very, very late ancestors decided they didn’t want to sacrifice virgins to me anymore.”

Now Sam was even more confused. “Sacrificing virgins? What? Since when?”

Ankth let go of the other, sighing and looking around his ocean of gold. “Alright. Since you’ll be stuck with me for a while, I suppose it’s fine if I tell you,” he said with a solemn glint in his eyes. “The truth is, I have lived here for a very, very long time now. And at the beginning, I was worshipped.” He chuckled with a rueful smile. “It was like paradise. You humans feared me, brought me offerings every month. Fed me, held ceremonies… It was rather cute. But then, I started wanting more… I guess I may have gotten greedy, but, what can I say? I was a dragon in my prime.” He grinned. “So, I asked for virgins, along with the monthly food offerings. And that’s how it has been for many years. They would give me a virgin, male or female, and I would mate with them, keeping them by my side until their demise. After their death, I usually went on a rampage, which the humans quickly learned to fix by offering another virgin. And that’s how the ritual was born.”

“You mean sacrifices…”

“Well, you can call them that, too, but my mates were never that depressed. At least not for too long. Anyway, I brought peace to the country. I didn’t murder anyone, protected them, and all I asked for in return were virgins. But then…” Ankth shook his head with a growl. “Some of them grew morals. More and more, until…they decided they would stop the offerings. The food, the virgins. Everything. I was pretty pissed, of course. But I was quite reasonable, actually. Only burned down a few dozen houses. Then, I went into hibernation. A long sleep, as a way of showing them what would happen to them if they didn’t have my protection. But…I guess I may have slept for too long, because even after I woke up, they still refused to cooperate.” He shrugged. “And by then, I was really getting frustrated. Sexually. And…that brings us to today.”

“Wait.” Sam needed a moment to process, before frowning at the other. “You…have been terrorizing the country because…you wanted to get laid?”

“Well. Yes.”

He couldn’t believe it. “You are…” Sam sighed. “I have no words.”

“Oh, but you should.” Ankth moved swiftly, Sam barely having any time to react as he was pushed down on the ground. “Because we had sex. And we mated. Therefore…”

“I am your new mate…bound to you until the day I die,” Sam whispered as a knot of dread formed in his stomach.

The dragon smirked charmingly. “Well, yes. That too. But also… I’m not going to be sexually frustrated for a long time.” He tucked a few stray locks behind the other’s ear. “Sam…you wanted to kill me. You wanted to save people. And in a way, by having sex with me, you did. Because now, I have you. So I won’t be killing anyone for a long, long time.”

“You won’t?” Sam asked, trying not to sound too hopeful, but in the end, wasn’t this what he wanted? The results were the most important, weren’t they? What did it matter if he was stuck here forever, unable to see his family again, if it meant saving millions of lives?

“…Are you crying?”

Yes, he was. Wiping his tears from his eyes, Sam turned his head and looked away. “I just. I’m glad, but. But…”

Ankth sighed heavily. “I know. I had to go through this with every one of my mates. And I won’t lie,” he said as he caressed the boy’s cheek. “You will miss it. Your home, your family. People. But getting in contact with anyone would be too dangerous. I let…someone go back once. It didn’t end well, for anyone.”

Sam looked, and felt, pitiful. “So I really can’t see them again? Ever?” He grabbed the other’s wrist. “What if I visit them just once? One last time, to say goodbye? Just for a goodbye…”

The man seemed to be thinking about it, but in the end, shook his head. “I’m…sorry. But I know far too well how humans work. If you went back, they would just want to rescue you. And if they figure out I can change forms…” He lowered his gaze. “I can’t let you leave. Sorry.”

That was a lot to process. Sam rolled onto his side, away from Ankth, still unable to sit on his ass. He had to stay here forever. He could never see his friends and family again. This dragon…was all he had now. But he was also right. By staying here, he was saving everyone. And that…is why he came here in the first place. He almost died, trying to be a hero. So wasn’t this better, with the same results?

“But I have to ask…” Sam muttered as he absently toyed with a coin. “Will you just go back to rampaging and killing after I’m…gone?” he asked, and when he didn’t receive an answer, not even after a long pause, he looked back at the dragon. “Ankth?”

The man sat back. “The thing is… I don’t know. Normally I would say that yes, it is a given. But…” He bit his lip, before shrugging uncertainly. “While I was on my, as you so delicately put it, _rampage_ , I had more than enough time to think about what to do with my next virgin. If I could somehow avoid needing to switch between them because, to be honest, I may seem like an evil dragon, but having to watch your mates die before your eyes, one after the other… No one likes that.”

“What are you saying?” Sam was confused. But also positively surprised. The dragon was much more humane than he thought. “What are you planning on doing, then?”

There was a long moment of silence, the tension in the air palpable, before Ankth finally said, “I don’t know.”

Well that was anticlimactic.

“But,” he continued, “I think… I might be keeping you around longer than anyone else,” the dragon purred with a sultry smirk, making Sam blush.

“Whatever. As long as no one gets hurt,” Sam huffed, then looked around the giant chamber of gold. “So…do you always sleep inside a pile of gold? Or do you have a proper room with a bed and stuff?”

Welcoming the change of subject, Ankth stood up with an excited look on his face. “Oh, darling. Didn’t I say I used to be worshipped? Where do you think like a quarter of this gold came from?” He grinned. “And cups and vases weren’t the only things I got,” he said, holding out a hand for Sam to take. “Let me show you how real royalty lives.”

Sam took the other’s…no. His mate’s hand, smiling in amazement. Amazed at how he ended up in this situation, becoming a hero and a lover in just one day. What an adventure. And he knew it was going to be hard. He won’t lie to himself, he was probably going to cry during a few nights, missing everyone, his old life, everything. He might have regrets, guilt, sadness. He might feel lonely. But it could always be worse. He could be dead, like the rest of the men and women who have tried to vanquish the beast.

And…he felt like if it was this beast, he could, after a while, warm up to him.

Pun intended. 


End file.
